1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in switch-actuating and dimmer control devices for controlling electrical power applied to a load, in particular, a load which is adapted to operate at different power levels, such as electrical lamps, fans, etc.
2. Background of the Invention
A wide variety of switch actuators are commercially available for controlling the switching of power between a power source and an electrical load. Many of these actuators either incorporate or are otherwise combined with a device for varying the level of power applied to the load, hereinafter referred to as a "dimming" device or "dimmer." To enhance the appearance of the switch and dimmer actuators (which are often independent members), especially those intended for use in the home, it is known to surround or "frame" the actuators with a rectangular bezel. The bezel housing is usually attached to a "yoke" or "strap" which, in addition to functioning as the means by which the switch/dimmer is connected to a conventional wall box, sometimes serves as a platform for supporting the switch and/or dimmer components.
One device of the above type is the Decora Touch Dimmer made and sold by Leviton Manufacturing Co., Little Neck, N.Y. Such a device comprises a relatively large, rectangularly shaped switch/dimmer actuator which is supported and surrounded by a rectangular bezel. The bezel, which is made of plastic, is releasably connected to a yoke by a plurality of resilient tabs which engage apertures in the yoke plate. The switch/dimmer is of the "capacitance" type, comprising solid state touch-sensitive circuitry for controlling the light level. The switch/dimmer actuator is made of metal and is immovably positioned within the bezel frame. One touch of the actuator by the user's finger causes the switch to turn on or off, depending on its original state. Touching and holding the actuator acts to vary the power level applied to the load. When the dimmer is off, one touch restores the power to the load at the same level at which the dimmer was last touched.
While "touch" dimmers of the above type afford certain advantages, e.g., its bezel is relatively simple in construction and is readily separable from its supporting yoke to facilitate assembly and color changes, they suffer certain disadvantages as well. For example, touch-sensitive devices are very difficult to set with any precision at a desired level, and they will not operate if the user has rubber-soled shoes or a gloved hand. Moreover, they provide no visible indication of the level at which they will provide power when touched. Also, if the "touch" is too long, they immediately switch to an adjustment mode in which light level fades up or down, usually cycling through the maximum power level before turning off. Further, this device has no provision for being visible in the dark.